


Todas las veces que me hiciste feliz

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Boys In Love, Depressed Shinji, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I was born to meet you, Kawoshin - Freeform, Kawoshin Day, M/M, Memories, Protective Kaworu, Regret, Sad, Shinji and Kaworu are married, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Hoy finalmente puedo entender que en verdad nacimos para conocernos..."





	Todas las veces que me hiciste feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble lo escribí en: Mayo/03/2018  
> Fecha en la que se conmemorar el día del KawoShin ♥  
> Con todo mi amor para mi OTP suprema.

_"No pongas esa cara, Shinji. Nos volveremos a ver..."_

Esa maldita pesadilla de nuevo lo asaltaba en plena madrugada. Shinji despertó todo exaltado y llorando, exactamente como lo hacía casi cada noche. Se acurrucó en su cama hasta quedar en posición fetal y sintió sus lágrimas escurrirse hacia un lado mientras era aplastado por el enorme y horrible peso de su conciencia.

Sollozó ruidosamente aunque luego en silencio y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, rogó que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran de su mente lo más pronto posible. Su desesperación estaba a punto de hacerlo gritar. Ya no quería recordar nada de eso, nada de aquel horrible y tormentoso pasado que por razones que desconocía lo seguían agobiando...aún cuando ya se encontraba viviendo una nueva vida.

Había perdido a Kaworu tantas veces y el temor latente de que volviera a ocurrir lo mismo le producía un miedo inconmesurable. No podía evitar pensar que sus destinos estaban de antemano marcados por la tragedia.

_"Tu corazón es demasiado frágil. Frágil como el cristal..."_

Y efectivamente seguía siendo así de frágil...pero dicha fragilidad no se limitaba solo a su corazón, su ser entero lo era. Shinji tendía a resquebrajarse al pensar que su felicidad actual era efímera; entonces la más oscura depresión lo invadía en sepulcral silencio.

—Kaworu -susurró en medio de lágrimas-

_"Cosas buenas ocurrirán si estamos juntos..."_

Claro que lo sabía y lo había comprobado plenamente. El hecho de estar pasando esa cálida y agradable noche a su lado era la cosa más buena del mundo y también la más reconfortante para para él.

En ese preciso, podía ver claramente las estrellas a través de su ventana y la nostalgia inundaba su corazón. Eran tan hermosas que le evocaban plenamente aquella noche que pasaron juntos observándolas luego de horas y horas de practicar el dueto en piano.

Suspiró pesadamente pero a la vez se sintió aliviado. Ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse por pilotear un robot gigante con que debía estar sincronizado para que funcionara, tampoco debía enfrentarse a enemigos desconocidos ni hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad. La única y más perfecta sincronización que podía tener con su compañero de vida era cuando hacían el amor, entregándose en cuerpo y alma al sentimiento más puro y sincero que compartían.

_"Eres digno de ser amado..."_

—No lo soy -murmuró y volvió a sollozar-

Definitivamente no se sentía digno de eso pero sabía que después de todo el dueño de su corazón era un ser de naturaleza celestial, por lo tanto tan piadoso y tan lleno de un profundo amor que le profesaba sin temor a nada ni a nadie.

Pero Shinji todavía albergaba demasiados sentimientos negativos y estos se incrustaban en su alma como filosas dagas; lo hacían sentir desangrarse dolorosa y lentamente hasta agonizar mientras solo podía aguardar una muerte que no llegaba para él.

—Esta vez, daré mi vida a cambio de la tuya. Juro que no dejaré que mueras de nuevo por mi culpa.

Giró en la cama y vio a su amado albino durmiendo plácidamente ahí con él, parecía tener una sonrisa en los labios y eso le hacía pensar estaba teniendo un buen sueño. El hombre que hoy dormía a su lado y con quien compartía su vida como su pareja sentimental, era en verdad un ángel para él. En el amplio sentido de la palabra era su ángel.

Quedó embelesado ante la belleza de las facciones de Kaworu. Pensaba que era demasiada perfección para sus ojos mientras sentía que podía quedarse allí viéndolo para siempre. Mirarlo dormir le encantaba tanto o más que el cielo nocturno.

Acarició con lentitud una de las mejillas ajenas y pudo sentir como la tristeza en su corazón comenzaba a esfumarse poco a poco y a ser reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento que lo embargaba. Era algo que lo llenaba de una felicidad que en el pasado desconocía pero que ahora podía reconocer como amor...

—Te amo, Shinji -dijo el albino para luego abrir con lentitud esos extrañamente atractivos y profundos ojos color carmín-

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención despertarte.

—¿De nuevo esa pesadilla? -preguntó Kaworu-

—Sí -murmuró el castaño y apartó su mano con lentitud de la piel ajena, quien lo detuvo atrapándola entre las suyas para besarla con delicadeza-

—Kaworu... -susurró y sentía que sus ojos se aguaban otra vez-

—Estoy contigo, amor -respondió y se acercó a abrazarlo con ternura, presionándolo contra su pecho y haciéndole sentir protegido-

—Gracias -dijo Shinji y sonrió aunque un par de lágrimas se fugaban de sus ojos-

—Esta vez no hay nada que temer...no quiero que vuelvas a llorar... -respondió el otro secándole las lagrimas una por una y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Siempre te dije que deseaba hacerte feliz.

—Gracias por las todas las veces que me hiciste feliz. Ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad nacimos para conocernos...te amo tanto, Kaworu.

—Y yo a ti -besó sus labios con suavidad y rato después, ambos quedaron dormidos-

A partir de momento, Shinji dejó de tener aquellas recurrentes pesadillas. Antes de dormir pensaba en todas las veces que Kaworu lo hizo feliz y entonces ya solo podía sonreír y agradecer a la vida por esa nueva oportunidad a su lado.

**FIN**


End file.
